PDM : Le sixième Rouage du Temps
by Hylliy
Summary: On s'est tous posé la question "mais qu'est-il arrivé au Rouage du Temps du volcan ?". Même s'il a manifestement été retiré de l'histoire, il existe bel et bien...


**Le sixième Rouage**

-Celebi, je suis heureux de te rencontrer.

-Tirist, n'est-ce pas ? Massko m'a parlé de toi.

-Voici Gallame, un partenaire et ami. Lui aussi nous aide à changer notre monde. On aimerait qu'il aille dans le passé en avance pour commencer les recherches sur place. Peut-il emprunter le couloir du temps ?

-Bien sûr ! Toute aide est bienvenue pour sauver notre monde. Le couloir est un peu plus loin...

-Tirist, je vais y aller seul, alors adieu.

-Non ! C'est un au revoir. On va te rejoindre très vite !

-Merci, Tirist. Alors, à bientôt !

* * *

-Il n'y a que cinq Rouages du Temps ? Pourtant, dans la vision de Tirist, il y en avait bien six... peut-être que les habitants n'ont juste pas découvert le dernier.

* * *

-Il est là ! Je l'ai trouvé ! Le Rouage du Temps du Volcan Mélancolie ! Le sixième Rouage que personne n'avait encore découvert. ! Il n'est pas gardé. Ce n'est pas étonnant puisque son existence même n'avais pas été dévoilée. Je suis allé voir les Rouages de la Forêt Linceul et du Lac Souterrain mais je ne les ai pas récupérer pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Il fallait que j'attende l'arrivée de Tirist et de Massko. Mais celui-là... personne ne le connais et cette région est presque inhabitée. Personne ne le saura si je le récupère...

* * *

-Maître Dialga connaît chaque fluctuation du Temps. Quand tu a traversé le Couloir, il l'a immédiatement su. Je suis alors parti à ta recherche et que vois-je, Gallame ? Un imbécile qui mit la main su un Rouage du Temps ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter notre monde ! Alors il est temps d'y retourner ! Vois-tu, le gouffre dimensionnel est juste à côté. Dis-au revoir à ce beau jour, c'est la dernière fois que tu verras le soleil !

-Non ! NON ! Noctunoir, tu ne peux pas ! La Paralysie de la Planète ne t'affecte-t-elle pas, toi aussi ? S'il-te-plaît... tu dois me comprendre, non ? Toi non plus, tu ne peux pas vivre sur une planète morte...

-Je ne peux pas vivre sur cette planète morte, dis-tu ? Insolent ! Si le Temps change de cours, nous mourrons tous et c'est là, que je ne vivrais plus. Je dois continuer d'exister, je ne veux pas disparaître !

-(Avant... que je ne sois traîné dans le futur... le Rouage du Temps, je dois... il dois retrouver sa place... dans la Tour du Temps. Je ne sais pas si c'est possible... mais je dois essayer... de téléporter le Rouage directement à son emplacement...)

-Que fais-tu ? GALLAME ?!

-Que l'espoir reprenne place ! Que le temps continue de s'écouler ! Que ma venue en ce monde ne soit pas vaine ! Allez, Rouage... TÉLÉPORT !

-Pas toi ! Tu retournes dans le futur !

-Peut-être, mais le Rouage est en sécurité. Il est même possiblement... dans la Tour du Temps !

* * *

-Tu es enfin réveillé, Gallame ? Pas de chance pour toi. Maître Dialga a été très énervé quand le Rouage en ta possession s'est retrouvé incrusté dans son socle, au Pinacle du Temps. Tu dois être très content de toi, d'avoir réussi ta mission. Quel exploit, en effet, de téléporter un objet dans un lieu inconnu, et perdu dans un interstice temporel. Nous te félicitions tous pour cela, oui, mais ta gloire ne sera qu'éphémère puisque tu es dans la Cour des Condamnés. Tu vas mourir ici et maintenant. Pas le temps de te faire croupir dans une cellule jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes fou. Nous avons pus urgent. Mais que peut être plus urgent que de s'occuper d'un criminel de ton acabit ? Tes compagnons, Tirist et Massko... ont eux aussi emprunté le Couloir du Temps. Ironiquement, ils sont partis peu de temps avant que nous retournions à notre époque. S'ils étaient apparus devant nous, tu aurais pu les revoir une dernière fois. Mais trêve de bavardage, j'ai du travail. Ténéfix, que l'exécution... commence.

-Tirist... Massko... Celebi... j'espère qu'un jour, vous verrez le soleil se lever sur notre monde, même si cela vous en coûtera la vie...

* * *

Pour ceux qui se le demandant, non, il n'a pas été ressuscité après la guérison de la planète, puisqu'il n'est pas mort en disparaissant à cause de la modification du futur.


End file.
